prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (August 22, 2017)
The August 22, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York on August 22, 2017. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Cedric Alexander and Gran Metalik – who had each suffered losses to Tony Nese – teamed up to battle “The Premier Athlete” and Drew Gulak. Despite the tag team experience of allies Nese and Gulak, the unfamiliar tandem of Alexander and Metalik emerged victorious. This didn't sit well in Nese's perfectly chiseled abs, and he requested a rematch. Before the bout got underway, “The Premier Athlete” showed off his impressive physique and berated the WWE Universe in Brooklyn for being out of shape. As the action got underway, Alexander and Metalik showed off their incredible agility and awareness, using it to their advantage. That speed and prowess was truly on display when Gran Metalik countered a double-team maneuver, sending both of his opponents outside the ring and executing a jaw-dropping high-risk attack. The in-ring ability that gave Alexander and Metalik an early advantage would once again be on display in the late goings. A synchronized double dive over the top rope gave Alexander and his partner the momentum they needed to secure the battle. Back inside the ring, Alexander hit Gulak with the Lumbar Check for the second week in a row to claim victory. Following The Brian Kendrick's challenge for a Gentleman's Duel last week on WWE 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher made his way to the ring in Brooklyn's Barclays Center ready for a fight. In recent weeks, Gallagher has attacked The Man with a Plan after being berated and called a clown multiple times. Gallagher explained his actions to the WWE Universe, citing that Kendrick pushed him too far and brought out his aggressive side. With a table adorned with foreign objects set up in the center of the ring, Gallagher continued to explain his stance toward Kendrick. The Man with a Plan then appeared on the TitanTron and once again started to chastise Gallagher for his appearance and personality. Saying that only clowns duel, Kendrick introduced Gallagher's opponent – a clown. As the clown went through his routine and slapped Gallagher with a glove, The British Superstar responded with a brutal headbutt. After thinking about which object to use on the clown, Gallagher looked to put the clown through the table. However, The Brian Kendrick attacked his nemesis and drove him through the table. The Man with a Plan then challenged Gallagher to a No Disqualification Match next week! Last week on Raw, Akira Tozawa shocked the world by defeating Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. However, The King of the Cruiserweights reclaimed the title at SummerSlam, supporting his claim that Tozawa's win was just a fluke. With Neville basking in his victory on Raw, The Stamina Monster invoked his rematch clause, with the WWE Cruiserweight Championship once again at stake in the ultimate rubber match on WWE 205 Live. Since reclaiming the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at SummerSlam, Neville has been reinvigorated and his confidence has been restored. As the match got underway, Neville used his strength to apply pressure to Tozawa's head and neck, keeping the Japanese Superstar grounded. However, familiar with each other, both Superstars traded counters and chops with neither securing the momentum needed early. Driving The King of the Cruiserweights from the ring, Tozawa prepared to dive through the ropes, but Neville moved. That brief reprieve allowed an opening for the champion to attack his opponent's injured shoulder and begin targeted attacks. Neville methodically dismantled the injured Tozawa, adding an exclamation point with a high-risk move to the outside, perfectly zeroed-in on the shoulder. Refusing the quit, The Stamina Monster remained in the battle, despite having his shoulder slammed into the ringside LED board. However, The King of the Cruiserweights wasn't done dishing out punishment and launched the Japanese Superstar into the barricade. Preparing to take the win, Neville stalked his prey from the top rope, only for Tozawa to muster the strength to knock the champion off the top and take control. With a second wind driving him, Tozawa relentlessly went on the offensive, battling through the pain of his shoulder. Preparing to reclaim the title and setting up for his patented Senton drop, Tozawa was knocked off balance. Showing his resilience after being on the receiving end of a Superplex, the former champion nearly claimed victory with a quick-thinking pin. The battle raged on with both Superstars showing signs of fatigue while continuing to exchange blows. Taking control following a huge kick, The Stamina Monster immediately ascended the ropes for the Senton, but Neville rolled away. Wasting no time, The King of the Cruiserweights quickly applied The Rings of Saturn to retain the championship with the submission victory. Following the match, Neville reaffirmed his claim that Tozawa's win was a footnote in history before being interrupted by Enzo Amore, who made his shocking debut on WWE 205 Live. The Certified G confronted the champion and announced that the home of the Cruiserweights was now “the realest show in the room!” Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander & Gran Metalik defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese *Neville © defeated Akira Tozawa (w/ Titus O'Neil) to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ The Singh Brothers) © by disqualification in a WWE Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-22-17 205 LIve 1.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 2.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 3.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 4.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 5.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 6.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 7.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 8.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 9.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 10.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 11.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 12.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 13.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 14.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 15.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 16.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 17.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 18.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 19.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 20.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 21.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 22.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 23.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 24.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 25.jpg 8-22-17 205 LIve 26.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #39 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #39 at WWE.com * 205 Live #39 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events